Don't Go Naruko!
by Ci-One-kun
Summary: Menemukan wanita yang mirip denganmu?itu sudah pasti aneh,apalagi dia lupa ingatan dan menggunakan pakaian yang aneh./siapa kau?/aku tidak tauh/namaku naruko uzumaki/ha..baiklah kau ikut denganku./jadi kau bukan dari masa ini?/aku dari masa lalu?./kau harus tetap disini!


Pairing:[naruto namikaze x naruko uzumaki]

Present: Ci-one-kun

Genre:supranatural-romance

Rated:T

Warning:TYPO,OOC,AU,DLL.

No flame,kalau tidak menyukai pair ini harap tekan tombol back.

**CHAPTER 1**

Summary:

Menemukan wanita yang mirip denganmu?itu sudah pasti aneh,apalagi dia lupa ingatan dan menggunakan pakaian yang aneh./siapa kau?/aku tidak tauh/namaku naruko uzumaki/ha..baiklah kau ikut denganku./jadi kau bukan dari masa ini?/aku dari masa lalu?./kau harus tetap disini!

.

.

.

.

Baiklah sebelum cerita ini dimulai aku ingin menceritakan tentang diriku dulu ,aku adalah seorang remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun,aku sendirian didunia ini soalnya ayah dan ibu sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang semua keluarga dari ibu dan ayah sepertinya menghilang atau bisa kita sebut menjahui diriku,sedangkan bagaimana aku bisa hidup aku hanya ditanggung oleh iruka-sensei wali kelas ku ketika aku SD dulu,tapi dia sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu karena sakit paru paru yang dideritanya,jadi sekarang ini aku hanya tinggal dirumahnya,sendirian menunggu takdir,maybe?kita tidak ada yang tauh kan?

Baiklah sekarang sebaiknya kita kembali dalam cerita,soalnya aku tau bahwa kalian sudah mulai bosan mendengar cerita atau curhatku ini,jadi simak baik baik ceritaku ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tampak seorang remaja sedang berjalan menelusuri jalanan gelap nan basah,sepertinya diwilayah itu habis diterjang hujan deras sehingga masih tampak bekas-bekas becek khas hujan tersebut sepertinya kedinginan,nampak dari tadi pria itu menggosokan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya untuk menghasilkan rasa hangat.

'ha."pria itu menghela napas dalam dalam ,semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya terus berjalan—melangkah , melewati lubang-lubang besar yang sudah terisikan air hujan yang begitu banyak sehingga penuh dilubang itu. "Kenapa dunia begitu dingin.."keluh nya pelan. Kedua sisi tangannya saling bergesek , bermaksud agar udara dingin ditelapak tangannya sedikit berkurang."aku harus cepat pulang"pria itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

ooOOoo

"akhirnya sampai dirumah"batin pria tersebut,sambil menutup pintu rumahnya rapat rapat."sepertinya aku harus makan,dari tadi pagi aku tidak memakan apapun"batin pria tersebut,pria itu langsung berjalan kearah dapur rumahnya.

"kira kira aku harus memasak apa ia?"pria itu menelusuri seluruh isi kulkasnya,namun hasilnya nihil tidak ada apa apa,selain susu cair,"ck..!"pria itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri'sepertinya aku tidak akan makan apapun,aku lupa membeli bahan makanan'ujar pria itu.

"eh,tunggu"pria itu tersenyum'sepertinya aku masih ada ramen cup di lemari pakaianku,pria itu langsung berlari kearah kamarnya memeriksa lemarinya."aha.."pria itu tersenyum lega,"akhirnya aku bisa makan"ujar pria itu yang akhirnya menyiapkan dan menyiram air panas pada ramen cupnya.

ooOOoo

"hai naruto"sapa sakura pada naruto yang disapa oleh sakura langsung membalas sapa'an sakura"hai sakura,selamat cepat kesekolah?"sakura yang mendengar naruto membalas sapa'annya hanya tersenyum"hari ini aku piket naruto,masa kau lupa?"jawab sakura pada naruto.

"hehe.."naruto menunjukan cengirannya."maaf aku lupa kalau hari ini kau piket.

"dasar,ya sudah kalau begitu aku duluan ke kelas"sakura meninggalkan naruto dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

ooOOoo

akhirnya semua pelajaran telah berakhir dan kini saatnya semua murid konoha high school pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"ha,baiklah anak-anak,sepertinya pelajaran telah berakhir dan bel pulang telah berbunyi"ujar guru wanita tersebut pada semua murid muridnya."sampai jumpa besok,jangan lupa pekerjaan rumah kalian ya"ujar wanita tersebut,melangkah keluar dan pergi dari ruangan kelas tersebut.

"haii..sensei"ujar semua murid bersamaan pada kurenai.

.

.

..

.

.

"hai naruto,apakah kau mau ke game center?aku dan teman-teman semua ingin kesana,sudah lama tidak bermain game online"pria yang mempunyai tato terbalik dikedua pipinya tersebut bertanya pada naruto.

"ha,sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut kiba,hari ini aku ada kerja part pada sasuke dan teman teman lainnya aku tidak bisa datang"jawab naruto kepada kiba,ia memang ini dia kerja part time disalah satu kafe dekat sekolahnya. "oh begitu ia?,ia sudah deh nanti aku sampaikan pada mereka"ujar kiba berjalan pergi,tapi sebelum pergi kiba memperingati naruto"naruto,sebaiknya kau jangan memaksakan diri,aku takut dirimu sakit"ujar kiba menasehati."ha,ia tenang saja kiba,kau seperti tidak tauh aku saja,aku ini kuat"naruto memukul dadanya pelan. "ia semoga saja,baiklah aku pergi naruto,sampai jumpa"kiba berlari meninggalkan naruto sendirian,

'sepertinya aku sendiri pun harus pergi"batin naruto.

ooOOoo

"baiklah tsunade baa-chan,aku pulang dulu ya"ucap naruto mohon pamit pada bos pemilik kafe tempatnya bekerja tersebut.

"ha,baiklah naruto tapi hati-hati dijalan ia"setelah tsunade berbicara tersebut,tsunade nampak memberikan sebuah bungkusan pada naruto."itu sup ayam,aku tauh kau belum makan malam,jadi terimalah"ucap tsunade tersenyum pada naruto.

"terima kasih baa-chan"naruto menunduk hormat pada tsunade."sudahlah naruto,kau sudah aku anggap cucuku sendiri"tsunade mangacak acak rambut naruto. "baiklah baa-chan aku pulang dulu"pamit naruto meninggalkan tsunade.

.

.

.

.

"sukurlah masih ada juga yang menganggapku dan menyayangiku"batin naruto senang.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan,akhirnya naruto sampai juga diperempatan jalan,tapi sebelum pergi melewari perempatan jalan tersebut naruto mendengar suara gerasak gerusuk dari gang sempit diujung jalan tersebut.

Brak...brak..

"ap-apa itu"ujar naruto berjalan mengikuti arah suara tersebut."jangan jangan hantu"naruto yang mendengar ucapan nya sendiri itu langsung takut,pasalnya ketakutan terbesarnya didunia Itu hanya pada hantu,makanya kalau dia tidur pasti lampu kamarnya tidak pernah karena rasa penasarannya sudah mengalahkan rasa takutnya akhirnya dia berjalan mendekat ke asal suara tersebut.

"ap-apa itu?'naruto melihat sebuah benda berwarna kuning didekat bak sampah."tunggu itu bu-bukan benda,itu kepala!kepala seorang wanita"naruto yang sudah histeris ketakutan memutuskan ingin pergi saja dari tempat itu,tapi sebelum pergi dia mendengar suara seorang perempuan"si-siapa itu"ujar suara itu atau bisa kita bilang suara wanita. DEG!jantung naruto berpacu dengan cepat ketika mendengar suara itu dan dengan bodohnya pula naruto menjawab "ap-apa kau hantu?"ujar naruto.

"eh?"wanita itu kaget."tidak,aku bukan hantu".naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung lega,seseorang yang dikiranya hantu itu ternyata bukan yang telah mendapatkan keberaniannya itupun langsung berjalan menuju wanita tersebut.

Langkah naruto langsung terhenti seketika,ketika dia melihat wujud wanita mungkin hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh naruto pada saat saat seperti tidak,nona ini seperti wanita wanita bule yang ada di pulau eropa,lihat saja rambut blonde yang diikat secara twintails,dan kulit putihnya meskipun lorong ini gelap tapi itu tidak menghalanginya,apalagi warna mata nya yang sebiru lautan pakaiannya yan aneh?-eh tunggu dulu,kenapa pakaiannya seperti itu—naruto memperhatikan pakaian nona itu,sebuah pakaian ketat berwarna kuning dan dilengkapi dengan armor pelindung berwarna kuning yang menutupi seluruh bagian vital seperti dada dan perut,dengkul dan betis serta lengan bawah dan atas serta sepatu yang naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi mendeskripsikannya.'wanita aneh'batin naruto.

"ap-apa yang kau lakukan disini nona?"naruto mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang dari tadi ditahan-tahannya ,karena sedang asik memperhatikan wanita tersebut.

"ak-aku tidak tauh,yang aku ingat hanya namaku"wanita itu menatap naruto dengan mata birunya yang polos.

"eh?kau tidak ingat apa-apa?jangan bilang kau amnesia atau lupa ingatan?"

"ntahla,aku lupa semua,yang aku ingat hanya namaku.- naruko uzumaki"wanita itu menjawab pertanyaan naruto.

"maksudmu kau tidak tauh apa apa tentang asal usul dirimu?"

"begitulah tuan..—namikaze naruto—naruto menyela ucapan wanita itu.—eh ia namikaze-san.

ooOOoo

Ha...akhirnya naruto mengelah napas,bagaimana tidak,akhirnya dia terpaksa membawa wanita yang ditemukannya tadi,karena alasan kasihan dan wanita itu tidak punya tempat tinggal.

.

.

.

.

"hai kenapa aku harus menggendongmu?"ujar naruto mengangkat naruko keatas badannya."kakiku sakit namikaze-san"ujar naruko naik keatas punggung naruto.

"ha..baiklah,tapi jangan memanggil ku dengan namikaze-san,panggil saja aku naruto"ujar naruto berjalan menelusuri jalanan malam,yang dingin bersama dengan naruko.

"hai naruto,rumahmu masih jauh?"

"tidak,sebentar lagi sampai,ha itu dia rumahku"naruto menunjuk kearah bangunan minimalis berwarna biru,rumah itu dikelilingi oleh pagar setinggi pinggang orang dewasa dengan cat berwarna hitam.

Kreek..(?)suara pintu pagar dibuka oleh masuk naruko,naruto menurunkan naruko dan membibingnya jalan kedalam rumahnya.

"maaf,rumahku sedikit berantakan"naruto sedikit membersihkan barang barang yang berserakan dirumahnya itu."hehe.."naruko tersenyum pada naruto."tidak apa apa naruto,sebaliknya aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena mau memberikan tempat tinggal padaku meskipun sementara sampai aku ingat tentang diriku".setelah berkata itu,naruko langsung menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa yang berada disebelah naruto.

"tunggu sebentar disitu,aku akan memanaskan sup ini dan membuatkan mu coklat hangat"naruto berjalan kedapur meninggalkan naruko yang bengong.

"ini."naruto memberikan sup dan coklat hangat itu kepada naruko.

"terimakasih naruto"naruko menerima pemberian naruto."omong omong benda apa itu?naruko menunjuk benda persegi berwarna hitam dengan sekumpulan gambar manusia didalamnya."itu tv naruko,masa kau tidak tauh?naruto menjawab pertanyaan naruko.

"tv itu apa?dengan wajah polosnya naruko bertanya pada naruto.

"kau tidak tauh tv?sepertinya kau sangat parah lupa ingatannya,sehingga kau melupakan tv"ujar naruto."tv itu adalah sebuah media telekomunikasi yang menerima siaran yang berupa gambar,dan suara dari jarak jauh"ujar naruto menjelaskan tentang tv kepada naruko.

"oh"naruko hanya manggut manggut mendengar penjelasan naruto tentang tv kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

"jadi naruko kenapa kau menggunakan pakaian seperti itu?"naruto menunjuk pakaian naruko."pakaian itu seperti di anime-anime perang,jangan bilang kalau kau cosplayer?"ujar yang lagi asik melihat tv mendengar pertanyaan naruto hanya menjawab"aku tidak tauh naruto,kau tauhkan aku lupa ingatan"ujar naruko tetap memperhatikan tv.

Ha...naruto menghela napas dalam-dalam,bagaimana tidak lihat saja naruko,dia sama sekali kelihatan tenang,padahalkan dia yang lupa ingatan tapi malah naruto yang kelihatan tidak tenang."hei naruko,ayo ini sudah malam akan aku tunjukan kamarmu"naruto menarik tangan naruko kelantai atas rumahnya.

"ini kamarmu naruko"naruto menunjuk kamar tidur berwarna oranye dengan barang-barang seperti tempat tidur berukuran king size,lemari pakaian,meja belajar dan satu kursi kayu diujung lemari."sebetulnya ini kamarku,tapi karena kau akan tinggal disini jadi aku pindah kekamar pamanku,tapi maaf agak berantakan"naruto menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya,sepertinya dia kelihatan malu.

'tidak apa apa naruto,malahan aku sangat senang"naruko menunjukan senyuman atau bisa disebut cengiran kepada naruto."baiklah kalau begitu naruko,kalau ada apa apa,kamarku disebelah kamarmu"ujar naruto memperingati.

"oh ia,satu lagi"naruto memberikan sebua pakaian kepada naruko."ini pakaian ku,aku tauh kalau pakaianmu itu sangat tidak nyaman untuk tidur,ini pakaian ku yang sudah kecil aku rasa ini akan pas dibadanmu.

"ha,terima kasih sekali lagi naruto"naruko membungkukan badanya sembilan puluh derajat didepan naruto.

"baiklah oyasumi",naruto pergi meninggalkan naruko yang berada didalam kamarnya.

ooOOoo

hoam..naruto meregangkan seluruh badannya,dia sangat lelah karena sudah berjam-jam dia harus membesihkan kamar setahun kamar pamannya dibiarkan tertutup sehingga banyak debu yang melekat dikamar pamannya itu.

.

.

.

.

"sudah pagi ia?naruto melihat jam pukul dua,"ha,ternyata masih pagi,sebaiknya aku tidur lagi"ujar naruto membalikan badannya kearah kanannya,dan memeluk gulingnya.

DEG..

Naruto kaget seketika,bagaimana tidak kaget,dia heran kenapa gulingnya ini sangat lembut ketika karena kamarnya ini sangat gelap terpaksa naruto meraba raba benda yang disangkanya guling ini.'tunggu apa ini?sangat lembut'batin naruto meremas benda yang dirabanya itu."engh.."deg..deg..deg..suara jantung naruto berpacu,'suara apa itu'naruto langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menghidupkan lampu tidurnya.

Cklek.

suara naruto menghidupkan lampu tidurnya,seketika dia menghidupkan lampunya "uwaaaaa"suara jeritan naruto membahana diseluruh kamarnya."apa itu"naruto melihat sekelabat manusia ditempat tidurnya,manusia itu berambut kuning panjang dan mengenakan kemeja naruto—tunggu dulu kemejanya?-.

"engh.."suara erangan naruko."ada apa naruto?"naruko memberi pertanyaan pada naruto.

"eh,kau naruko?"naruto menjawab pertanyaan naruko."mau apa kau dikamarku?"naruto memberi pertanyaan pada naruko."aku sedang tidur,tidak kau lihat ini?"ujar naruko polos.

"bukan begitu kenapa kau tidur dikamarku?"

"ntahlah aku bangun,sudah berada disini"

"hoam.,baiklah kalau begitu,kau tidur disini saja aku akan tidur dikamarmu"naruto menguap dan pergi kearah pintu kamarnya.

Grepp,tangan naruko menarik tangan naruto."tu-tunggu,kau tidur disini saja"ujar naruko.

"ada apa emangnya?"naruto bingung dengan pertanyaan naruko."ak-aku takut sendirian,jadi maukah kau menemaniku tidur"ujar naruko kepada naruto.

Ha baiklah,naruto langsung tidur disebelah naruko."tunggu apa lagi,ayo tidur"naruto mengajak naruko tidur.".."naruko tersenyum"baiklah".

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi,menurutmu dia ada dimana?"pria itu mengucapkan pertanyaan kepada bawahannya.

"ak-aku tidak tauh tu-tuan,padahal sudah kami cari diseluruh negeri tapi dia tidak kami temukan"ujar pria yang dianggap bawahan oleh tuannya tersebut.

"aku tidak mau tauh,pokoknya cari dia!"pria itu menyabet pedang yang berada dipunggungnya dan diarahkan ke wajah bawahaanya tersebut."jika tidak ketemu,kau tauh kan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu dan keluargamu?"pria itu menyeringai.

"i-ia tuan,akan saya cari dia"setelah berkata seperti itu,pria itu langsung pergi meninggalkan tuannya.

"dimana kau naruko!"pria yang dianggap tuan oleh bawahannya itu berteriak lantang di istananya.

.

.

.

.

"Hei naruko,apa kau sudah bisa mengingat asal usulmu?"itulah perkataan naruto yang sudah diulanginya selama seminggu naruko tinggal dirumahnya.

"aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun naruto"naruko mengucapkan kata kata itu sekali benar dia tidak bisa mengingat,jika dia memaksa ingatannya dia akan mengalami sakit yang luar biasa pada itu da tidak terlalu memaksa kepalanya untuk berpikir.

"ha,baiklah kalau begitu,ayo kita jalan jalan berkeliling kota mumpung hari ini hari minggu"naruto menarik tangan naruko"sekalian belanja pakaian mu"ujar naruto pada naruko.

"benarkah?"naruko memandang senang pada naruto.

.

.

.

.

Tampaklah seorang wanita dan seorang pria sedang berjalan beriringan di taman kota konoha,sepertinya mereka sepasang kekasih,namun kenyataan sangat jauh dari realitas yang ada.—mereka bukan sepasang seoerang pria yang menemukan seorang wanita yang hilang ingatan.

"ayo"tangan naruto menggenggam tangan naruko menuju butik yang berada disebelah taman konoha park tersebut.

Ting..ting..

Bunyi bel yang berada diatas pintu butik tersebut berbunyi menandakan adanya seorang tamu yang datang.

"selamat datang tuan dan nyonya"ucap pelayan butik itu ramah pada naruto dan naruko.

.

.

.

Butik yang didatangi naruto ini,sepertinya pemiliknya sangat menyukai warna pink,soalnya dari pertama masuk yang dilihat naruto hanya warna pink meskipun tidak saja warna cat dinding butik ini bertemakan bunga sakura musim semi,sedangkan tempat duduk untuk menunggu juga berwarna pink dengan corak alpukadot berwarna putih bintik bintik,sungguh sangat indah.

"Hei naruto,sedang apa kau kesini?"sakura menyapa naruto dari arah meja kasir.

"hai sakura-chan"naruto melambaikan tangannya"aku kesini untuk mencari pakaian wanita"ujar naruto.

"kalau begitu pun aku tauh,tapi sejak kapan kau mencari pakaian wanita?jangan bilang kalau kau ban..—perkataan sakura terputus ketika melihat seseorang yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung naruto-."siapa itu naruto?"sakura menunjuk seseorang yang berada dibelakang naruto.

"oh ini"naruto menarik tangan naruko"perkenalkan ini naruko dan ini sakura"ujar naruto pada sakura dan naruko.

"hai"ujar sakura dan naruko bersamaan.

"jadi?jangan bilang ini kekasihmu?"sakura menggerlingkan matanya pada naruto.

"eh?bu-bukan,dia temanku"

"eh begitu ia?aku kira dia kekasihmu soalnya sangat serasih"

"ah.. sudahlah sakura-chan,sebaiknya kau Bantu aku untuk mencari pakaiannya"naruto menarik tangan sakura untuk keluar dari meja kasirnya."ia-ia,tapi jangan tarik tarik juga dong"sakura berjalan menuju naruko"ayo naruko"sakura menarik tangan naruko.

Sudah satu jam lebih naruto menunggu naruko,tapi sepertinya dia tidak selesai selesai juga, naruto merasa amat bosan untuk dia harus mengiakan pribahasa sasori kakak kelasnya itu"aku tidak suka menunggu dan membuat orang lain menunggu"itu lah pribahasa yang sering diucapkan sasori.

"hei sakura-chan lama sekali sih?"naruto bertanya pada sakura.

"ck,sabarlah naruto kau sepert tidak tauh perempuan saja"sakura melirik kearah ruangan untuk berganti pakaian pada butik itu."heii naruko",sakura masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut"sudah selesai?

"ia sebentar lagi sakura"ujar naruko dari dalam.

'tauh gini tadi aku bawa laptop,'gerutu naruto dari kursi penunggu"kan aku bisa sekalian bermain game".

.

.

Taadaa...jerit sakura pada naruto."a-ada apa sakura-chan,kenapa kau berteriak"naruto sangat kaget atas teriakan sakura tadi."hehehe.."sakura tertawa."lihat dibelakangku naruto"sakura menarik tangan naruko.

Dan tampak seorang wanita cantik menggunakan gaun one pice berwarna biru dan berukuran panjang setengah lutut dan dilengkapi dengan topi khas pantai berwarna putih dikepalanya,meskipun pakaian ini sangat simple tapi jika naruko yangmenggunakan akan beda jangan lupa pula sepatu hak sedang berwarna biru yang melindungi kaki jenjangnya.

'sangat cantik'batin naruto.

"hei naruto.."sakura menggoyang goyangkan pundak naruto"naruto..naruto..*bletakk*sakura yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya menjitak kepala naruto."ck..ada apa sih sakura-chan"naruto menggerutu."cantik tidak ?"sakura bertanya kepada naruto.

"sa-sangat cantik"naruto berteriak*bletak*sekali lagi sakura memukul kepala naruto"jangan berteriak didalam butiku!".

"be-benarkah aku sangat cantik naruto?"naruko bertanya malu malu pada naruto.

"ia kau sangat cantik naruko"ujar naruto tersenyum atau bisa kita bilang nyengir."baiklah terimakasih sakura-chan sudah memilihkan pakaian naruko"

"ia tidak masalah bagiku,jika untuk kekasihmu'goda sakura.

Sedangkan naruko dan naruto yang mendengar itu langsung memerah,pasalnya bagaimana tidak?merekakan bukan kekasih tapi malah dianggap sebagai sepasang kekasih.

.

.

setelah membayar semua pakaian naruko,naruto mengajak naruko untuk ke stan ice cream ,stan itu tidak jauh dari butiknya sakura tadi.

"ayo naruko,kita ke stan ice cream itu"naruto menggandeng tangan naruko disebelah kanan dan tangan disebelah kirinya memegang semua belanjaan naruko.

"eh ia,tapi jangan cepat cepat naruto"naruko memegangi topi yang menutupi rambut twintailsnya tersebut."hehehehe"naruto hanya menunjukan cengirannya.

Stan tempat ice cream ini sangat saja semua aksesorisnya semua serba berwarna vanilla meja bundar berwarna vanilla dan payung besar yang berada ditengah tengah meja,apalagi empat bangku besi yang juga berwarna vanilla,sungguh indah ditambah pemandangan sore hari di taman konoha park.

"ayo naruko"naruto menunjuk meja di sudut taman"kita duduk disitu"naruto berjalan menghampiri meja yang melihat naruto menuju meja tersebut langsung mengikuti naruto.

"Selamat datang tuan",suara pelayan stan ice cream itu menyambut kedatangan naruto dan naruko."mau pesan apa?"pelayan itu menyodorkan satu buku menu kepada naruto dan naruko.

"tunggu sebentar"naruto masih mencari cari ice cream apa yang tepat untuk dia makan."aha..aku mau ice cream vanilla orange dan cake black forest dengan toping strobery"ujar naruto pada pelayan tersebut.

"baiklah tuan,sedangkan anda nona?"pelayan itu bertanya pada naruko,naruko yang ditanya oleh pelayan itu pun langsung bingung."eto..a-aku sama seperti dia saja"naruko menunjuk naruto.

"oh baiklah,kalau begitu saya ulangi pesanan anda 2 ice cream vanilla oranye dan 2 cake black forest dengan toping strobery"pelayan itu mencatat pesanan naruto dikertas yang dia pegang."baiklah tunggu sebentar tuan dan nona"pelayan itu tersenyum pada naruto naruko lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian pelayan tadi mengantarkan pesanan naruto dan naruko.

"ini tuan"pelayan itu menyodorkan pesanan naruto. "dan ini untuk nona manis"ujar pelayan itu tersenyum ramah."selamat menikmati"pelayan berambut hitam klimis dengan kulit pucat itu tersenyum pada yang melihat pelayan itu tersenyum padanya lantas membalas tersenyum"terimakasih".

Naruto yang melihat keakraban pelayan itu dengan naruko—salah,maksudnya SOK akrab—langsung emosi."hush..sudah pergi sana"naruto mendorong tangannya kedepan dan kebelakang,sedangkan pelayan yang melihat tingkah naruto hanya tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan naruto dan naruko berdua.

"naruto,apa kau tauh arti dari kencan?"tiba tiba saja naruko membuka percakapan pada naruto.

Uhukk..uhukk.. naruto yang mendengar kata kencan langsung kaget.

"apha mhakshudmhu"naruto menjawab dengan mulut penuh ice cream."ck..dasar baka,telan dulu ice cream mu"naruko memberi perintah pada naruto.

Glekk..suara telanan ice cream dimulut naruto."kau..tauh dari mana kata kencan?"naruto menjawab pertanyaan naruko.

"aku tauh dari sakura,soalnya tadi ketika aku berganti pakaian dia menyebut apa aku kencan denganmu"

'lantas kau jawab apa pada sakura-chan?"

"aku jawab ia,soalnya aku tidak tauh arti kencan jadi ya kujawab asal asalan"

"pantas saja sakura dari tadi menggoda kita"ujar naruto sambil melahap cakenya.

"emang kencan itu apa artinya naruto?"naruko mencomot cake naruto.—"eh,kau kan udah ada,kenapa kau ambil cake ku?"—udah habis,jadi kuambil saja punyamu"naruko memeletkan lidahnya didepan naruto."dasar rakus"naruto mencomot ice cream naruko."kau juga,buktinya kau mengambil ice creamku"naruko menjawab pernyataan naruto."biarin"naruto mengambil ice cream naruko sekali lagi.

"jadi apa yang dimaksud dengan kencan naruto?"sepertinya naruko sangat ingin tauh dengan arti kencan."kencan itu artinya sepasang kekasih jalan jalan bersama,belanja belanja, bergandengan tangan,dan makan-makan,maybe?"ujar naruto polos.

"cuman itu?"

"yang aku tauh sih cuman itu"ujar naruto polos.

"oh.."naruko memasang tampang imutnya"jadi kita sepasang kekasih ia?"naruko bertanya dengan tampang polos.

Uhuk..uhuk..naruto hampir keselek mendengar pertanyaan atau bisa kita bilang sebagai pernyataan naruko,.naruto langsung meraih segelas air putih yang berada disebelahnya.

Glekk...glek...suara suara naruto ketika meminum air putihnya.

"kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu naruko?"naruto menetralkan dirinya.

"ia,soalnya kan kita sedang melakukan apa yang kau bilang ,kita dari pertama pergi dari rumah selalu berpegangan tangan,berbelanja pakaian ku,lalu kau mengajaku makan ice cream jadi aku simpulkan kita ini sedang kencan dan kita ini sepasang kekasih"naruko berseru dengan senang"aku benarkan?"

"eh?bukan begitu,kenapa dari tadi aku memegang tanganmu agar kau tidak tersesat jika jauh dariku dan aku mengajakmu beli pakaian agar kau tidak selalu pakai bajuku dan kenapa aku mengajakmu kesini karena aku kehausan"naruto menjawab pertanyaan naruko.

"alasan"naruko menjawab pertanyaan naruto.

"itu bukan alasan,aku menjawab dengan jujur!"

"aku tidak yakin"naruko menjawab pertanyaan naruto"pokoknya kita sudah sepasang kekasih,aku tidak mau tauh"naruko ngotot.

"enak saja kau menentukan hal semacam itu sesukamu"ujar naruto.

"aku tidak mau tauh,titik!"naruko menjawab dengan keras kepalanya.

'ha,baiklah baiklah kalau begini aku tidak bisa melawan lagi"ujar naruto."tapi yang aku herankan kenapa kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu?

"aku ingin mengikuti film film drama yang ada di tv"ujar naruko polos.

GUBRAK!...suara naruto jatuh dari kursinya.

"hanya itu?tidak ada yang lain?"naaruto bangkit dari jatuhnya.

'ia hanya itu"naruko memajukan wajahnya"cup"naruko mencium pipi naruto.

"eh?apa yang kau lakukan?"naruto memegang pipi kanannya.

"aku menciummu?"ujar naruko polos.

"ck,bukan begitu tapi alasan mu,kenapa kau menciumku?"ujar naruto yang mukanya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"oh itu ia,kata sakura kalau kau sudah mengajaku jalan jalan aku harus membalasnya,tapi karena aku tidak tauh mau membalas apa akhirnya aku menciummu"naruko tersenyum pada naruto."ayo kita pulang naruto,ini sudah malam"sebenarnya naruko mengajak naruto pulang bukan karena kelelahan tapi karena dia ingin menutupi wajahnya yang kemerahan karena mencium naruto,dia sendiri tidak tauh kenapa dia bisa nekad seperti itu.

"tuan,aku menemukan sebuah portal aneh!"pelayan itu berlari dan bersujud pada seorang pria yang dianggap tuannya itu.

"portal apa itu?"pria itu memberi pertanyaan pada bawahannya.

"sepertinya..-glek-pria itu menelan ludahnya sendiri"se-sepertinya itu po-portal waktu tuan"pelayan itu berbicara gugup pada tuannya,dia sangat takut jika tuannya membunuhnya.

"portal waktu?jadi benar legenda itu ia?"pria itu tersenyum sinis."akhirnya aku tauh kau dimana naruko!"pria itu berdiri dan mengambil pedangnya"saatnya kita jemput dia!,kau—pria itu menunjuk pelayannya—"siapkan semua pasukan,kita akan segera pergi dari sini!"pria itu berjalan menuju suatu ruangan yang gelap.

'ba-baiklah tuan muda".

Tbc.

Quotes:

-siapakah yang mencari naruko?

-tebak,siapakah sebenarnya naruko?

-kenapa dia bisa ke tempat naruto?

Oke tinggal dijawab.

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W 

Ci-one-kun.


End file.
